


Into the ocean

by Sewerrat15



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bending (Avatar), Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerrat15/pseuds/Sewerrat15
Summary: What would happen if Sokka hid his bending from Katara? And what would happen when she finally finds out?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Into the ocean

Sokka could bend.  
He found out about it at the age of 11, he was out on a hunting trip with his father when they got separated, he was confronted by a very angry platypus bear when he flailed his arms and suddenly the bear was taken down by a burst of water from underneath the ice he was standing on.  
He didn’t tell anyone.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t want anyone to know, he wanted to tell the whole tribe as soon as he found out, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t take that away from Katara.  
Bending was all she had, she wasn’t a warrior, she couldn’t sew clothes like the other women in their tribe, all she was known for was her bending, it was a part of her personality and it was what made her special. The fire nation had already taken away their mom, and it really took its toll on Katara, Sokka couldn’t take away her status as the last bender in the southern water tribe, the very thing their mother had died for because he knew how much bending meant to her.  
So, he kept quiet, he pretended he still thought bending was useless and he only practiced at the dead of night when everyone was sleeping.  
And so Katara became one of the most powerful water benders around, and Sokka had to sit and watch as she got training from one of the best teachers and learned how to heal, he had to sit by and feel almost useless without bending.  
But he was okay with it, he knew Katara was happy and that’s all that mattered to him, until she wanted to go on that stupid revenge trip with Zuko.  
“Katara! She was my mother too!”  
“You didn’t love her like I did!”  
“Katara- “  
“No, Sokka, I’m doing this, you don’t understand how much I lost, you’ve always had everything, you didn’t have to give up anything!”  
He snapped.  
“Katara, you can’t even begin to understand what I gave up for you,” tears started to swell in his eyes, “the training I could’ve gotten, the warrior I could have been, but I gave it all up, for you.”  
“What are you talking about?” Katara looked confused and, more importantly, annoyed.  
“Bending, Katara! Water bending! I gave it up for you, so you could be happy!”  
“What, what do you mean?” Her eyes grew wide, “Sokka, you can’t bend, making up lies about that isn’t going to stop me from going, in fact, you’re just making me want to go more.”  
“You don’t even believe me?” everything Sokka had been dealing with started to come back up, self-loathing, guilt over his mom, guilt over Yue, how much more could he have done if he had just kept bending?  
“Guys, lets all just talk-“ Aang started to say, Sokka interjected.  
“No Aang, I’m done talking, I’m done sitting on the sidelines watching all of you bending and saving the day, if Katara won’t believe me, I’ll show her.”  
Sokka walked over to the shoreline and took a deep breath, suddenly a huge wave formed. Everyone’s eyes grew wide as the wave got bigger and closer.  
“Okay!” Katara yelled, “Sokka I believe you! You can stop now!”  
But he didn’t, the wave kept coming closer and growing until it finally crashed down on their campsite, throwing everyone back and pulling half their supplies out to sea, even katara was struck by the wave and left dazed on the shore as it receded. Everyone sat up, coughing and spluttering, Aang immediately got up to make sure everyone was there and okay.  
“Guys,” the worry in his voice rose, “guys where’s Sokka.”  
Sure enough, by the shoreline where he was standing, Sokka was nowhere to be found.  
They spent weeks looking for him, calling his name as they rode Oppa above the ocean, but they couldn’t find him.  
“This is all my fault.” Katara said, in a hushed voice.


End file.
